


Remember Everything

by bumblehoneyb



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblehoneyb/pseuds/bumblehoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU version of Breaking Dawn.<br/>In this story,<br/>Edward never learned to love Renesmee, because he never bonded with her like he did in the book. But because Bella loves Renesmee, and Renesmee loves Bella, he tolerates her. But deep down he can’t stand her and despises her. But it’s not just him, it’s his entire family, even Esme and Carlisle hold some hostility for her, despite Esme and Carlisle’s natural ability to love and have compassion, Renesmee just doesn’t meet their qualifications.<br/>However, Renesmee being as stubborn as her mother, she takes it upon herself to win their acceptance at least, because she doesn’t want them to hate her forever. But after Renesmee is 2 years old (12 years old physically and mentally) after all of her attempts fail, and walking in on the wrong conversation at the wrong time when she comes to a hard decision.</p><p>The title of the story was named after a song by Five Finger Death Punch, that not only is a great song but relates to this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Everything

# Epilogue:

_"It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone."_

_  
_

Jasper and Alice’s conversation woke something inside me. I couldn’t distinguish if it was hurt feelings, or just a rude awakening. After a minute of deliberating with myself, I decided it was a rude awakening. I had been alive for two years, and I spent my two years trying to win my family’s acceptance, that I now felt selfish for feeling I deserved.

Eternity was a miserably long time, to live with people that hated you. But it was even longer having to live with one person you hated, and having to call them family. It was like Alice and Jasper said, it wasn’t fair that after what I put my mother through when she was pregnant with me, I should have to be called family. It wasn’t fair that my father, who had no choice but to watch while my mother, was starved, ripped open and almost killed giving birth to the monster he had voted against bringing into the world, his daughter.

Not only could I see the disgrace in this, but also the shame. Probably to his family members, but had also had to share the same thing, but they only had to call themselves relatives, they didn’t have to share the credit of making the me, and calling me their creation, and being forced to tolerate me.

The one thing I found I was hating myself for, more then anything in the world, was making my father feel ashamed of himself.

For two years, I hadn’t seen this conclusion, or refused to see it because of how badly I wanted everyone’s acceptance, and I hadn’t thought about stepping back and seeing what my existence had ever really made them feel like, and why they refused to give me what I wanted. I had taken enough from my family; it wasn’t fair I demanded for them to give me more. They were ashamed to call me family; I didn’t need to cause them anymore shame by demanding they love me.

I had been selfish enough for two years, I didn’t want my father to be ashamed of himself anymore, he had tolerated me for 2 years, calling the monster his daughter. My father…Edward deserved an eternal life with Bella. Of happiness, what they had planned before I was born. I was determined to give him that.

I knew my mother and Rosalie would mourn, but before a year went by, it was likely they would forget about me, or keep the traces of good memories we all three shared.


End file.
